Genesis
39 |totalstrength = 1,849,463 |avgstrength = 47,422 |totalnukes = 426 |score = 6.83 |forumurl = http://cngenesis.com/index.php? |joinurl = http://cngenesis.com/index.php?showtopic=3283 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/genesis |ircchannel = #genesis }} Genesis is a blue team alliance that set out to the play the game with intelligence, class, and by their own set of internal rules. We strictly adhere to our policies such as Honoring Treaties, Helping friends and Quality over Quantity, the difference from many CN alliances showed from the start with the mindset of its founders. History Prehistory The founders of the Genesis appointed themselves as the first Trinity. They were empirica, Lemeard & Templar. All three came from Orange sphere and had much leadership experience from previous alliances. When founding Genesis they set out to correct the flaws they perceived in those alliances and to lead an alliance in the way they saw as right. Templar was the longest serving Senator in ODN at the time with 5 terms in office, and a well known member outside ODN that both people liked and despised. Empirica on her part had resided in IRON where she'd been one of the councilors for several months. Realizing she wasn't a good fit with IRON anymore, she left for ODN where she reached the senate in her first attempt. Empirica was also well known outside her respective alliances from many diplomatic roles. The third Trinity, Lemeard, had resigned from TOP where he'd been a big force behind TOP's feat on the battlefield in GWII and had gained quite a reputation inside the alliance. The three of them grouped together and shaped Genesis into what we see today. Conception Genesis is a meritocratic alliance where the Trinity holds the highest power. Congress is the next level of government, overseeing staffing and operations. Four of the Congress seats are appointed by Trinity on a monthly basis, with the fifth being elected by the general membership. Genesis was viewed from the start as a respectable alliance, due to its experienced leadership and political savvy. The leadership of Genesis saw fit to obtain a protectorate from NpO prior to its formation, which has grown from an already great friendship to an ever closer sense of unity today. The protectorate was upgraded to an MDoAP later on, with Genesis putting on paper that she'll assist and defend her friends and allies in Polaris any time. A long-standing policy of forming friendships prior to signing treaties has served Genesis well, and will continue to be the foreign policy standard in this alliance. Anyone who wishes interaction with Genesis may sign up on the forums, and talk to us there, or come visit us in irc. Genesis likes government and members to be familiar with any potential treaty partners prior to becoming allies. For many months, Genesis had only two binding military documents. One with their long standing friends in NpO, one with their long standing friends in MOON. Another treaty worth mentioning is the BLEU Economic Treaty that is to strengthen unity and provide for prosperity on the blue team. A Member of the Flock Goes Astray February was a time for change within Genesis. One of the founders left, and several members of Genesis and MOON left at the same time he did. This led to the first ever change in Trinity. Lego2Build stepped up to fill Lemeard's shoes, and has been doing a great job. After much deliberation internally and with friends/allies, Genesis decided to declare her first war, along side her close friends MOON. Very few attacks actually took place, with most of the targeted alliance in peace mode, but negotiations were going on behind the scenes. When negotiations finished, and a peace was reached, Genesis and MOON were able to return to every day alliance operations. March was a happy time to be Genesis. With the Universalis situation handled, to the satisfaction of most, Genesis could continue its path of friendship and prosperity. Recruitment picked up out of nowhere in March, allowing Genesis to pick up as many members as she lost in February. On the foreign affairs front, relations were being strengthened, primarily with blue team alliances, but with many others as well. After establishing relations with so many blue alliances, and finding blue filled with great people and alliances, Genesis decided to join BLEU as a full member. The Death of BLEU & Betrayal Late summer saw a time of much tension, both in Genesis and the world at large. It became apparent after Hyperion was threatened and then attacked by allies of the Continuum, that Genesis and allies would find themselves in a large scale war. MHA declared war, in honor of their treaty with the Continuum, to keep Genesis from defending her allies in BLEU. Every alliance in BLEU was declared on by another alliance, in some cases multiple alliances. It was a bloody war, nuclear on several fronts, though not ours. Genesis had one member go rogue, and we were fearful our opponents would go weapons free on us. It came to light that so long as no other members of Genesis launched nukes, it would remain a conventional war. After a few weeks of fighting, Genesis was informed her allies were starting peace talks, and sought the blessing of her allies to conduct her own peace talks. MHA were most agreeable opponents, and the first hand of friendship between two alliances was extended. Genesis looks forward to a peaceful future, and time to rebuild her nations and friendships alike. Throughout the month of September, Genesis concentrated on rebuilding her members and re-organizing her internal structure. The Academy was re-vitalized to more efficiently utilize the tools available. It was decided to engage more members in tech dealings, both internally and with other alliances. On the foreign affairs front, Genesis and NADC became close enough to sign an economic pact as a sign of our blossoming friendship. These trends continued onward into October. The new Minister of Foreign Affairs renewed the energy and vibe of the Foreign Affairs department to increase diplomatic activity. As the year rolls to an end, many events are going on in the world. BLEU collapsed on itself, with nearly every full member withdrawing due to unforeseeable events. The Agora Accords are signed, which is an ODP bloc between Pacifica, some former signatories of BLEU, and various other blue team alliances. Genesis has a run in with MCXA over a member of Congress being on a ZI list. Talks were handled privately and with friendship, but Genesis lost 2 treaty partners along the way. UBD canceled the MDP with Genesis, and Genesis canceled the GREAT with NADC. The reasons were private, and will remain so. Despite these setbacks, Genesis continues her course and expects events will even out in the future. Rebirth Genesis spent the first few months of the year flying under the radar, while rebuilding diplomatic ties and recovering from all the setbacks of years' end. After so many months without formal ties, an MDoAP was finally re-signed between Genesis and her brothers in New Polar Order at the beginning of February. There was much rejoicing in public and private. It was decided to re-invigorate relations with MOON, with whom Genesis shares a special bond, but with whom Genesis had briefly fallen out of contact. I am pleased to report that is no longer the case, and our friendship is as strong as ever. Shortly after the signing of the treaty with New Polar Order, an MDoAP was signed with long time friends and former brothers in BLEU Nueva Vida. Soon afterwards, it was decided to upgrade the ODP with ARES to an MDoAP. As the month ended, Genesis passed an upgrade to the ToA with Mushroom Kingdom, with the new treaty being an MDoAP. It was only a year and a half in the making, as referenced by the title of the treaty. Karma Spring of 09 brought about the rise of tensions in the world at large. With an ever growing population of rulers no longer content with the status quo, the CN public arena saw many more people vocalizing their opinions, without regard for consequences. Vox Populi merited much attention with their This Week in Pacifica Newsletter, detailing some of the dirty laundry between various members of various blocs. Despite the title, TWiP didn't focus solely on NPO, but rather on NPO as well as allies. While it is unclear whether Vox was a major catalyst for the then pending war, they certainly played a part. Thanks to The Tattler, which is a publication executed by Electron Sponge, many other secrets came out regarding certain alliances and their plans of violence and aggression. The Karma War started with the Order of Righteous Nations pressuring Ordo Verde and its allies, the Viridian Entente, to give up OV government for spying. As peacetalks progressed, NPO became involved because of intelligence they received that OV had accepted screenshots of the NPO forums. NPO participated in the peace talks for awhile, but ultimately ended up declaring war on OV before peace talks were concluded. NPO declared war on OV first, then TORN declared. A day into the war, it became public knowledge that NPO tried to slip out of war, presumably leaving TORN on their own to take the fall. TORN communicated with the leadership of Karma (loose coalition of alliances not thrilled with the Hegemony), and granted white peace to Ordo Verde. Meanwhile, various Karma alliances began taking up arms against NPO. One of the first to enter the fray were our longtime friends and allies in MOON. They declared war upon the NPO in honor of their bloc treaty with LEO. VA, GRAN, and SSSW18 declared war on MOON due to SSSW18's treaty with NPO. Once the situation was evaluated, it was decided that Dark Templar would attack SSSW18, and Genesis and allies ARES would declare upon VA and GRAN. It turned out to be a relatively short war, and our opponents were found to be classy and honorable people. White peace was given to GRAN and VA by MOON, Genesis, and ARES. Meanwhile, the war continues to rage on around us, though we are seeing more and more surrenders as time marches on. Charter Article I: Admission #All who wish to join must change their Alliance Affiliation to Genesis Applicant. Genesis Applicants shall be eligible for all rights and protection due a full member should the circumstances permit such grants of protection. #Applying Nations will be under the supervision of the Internal Affairs Dept. for 2 weeks. During this time, their activities will be monitored. Either the MoIA or Trinity may deny membership, based on the 2 week period. #It is strongly encouraged that all members join the Blue Team. Any Applying nation under 30 days of age or under 5k NS will be required to join the Blue Team before being accepted. #No member of Genesis may be a member of another alliance. #Genesis reserves the right to deny any member admission at any time. #All Applying Nations must take the following Oath before being Considered: :::I, do hereby swear to uphold the Charter of Genesis. I will respect my fellow members and obey the Trinity. I will maintain my loyalty to Genesis and will not join any others. I will not make statements on Genesis policy unless directed to by the Trinity. I vow not to use or threaten to use my military in an Offensive manner without the strict permission from the Minister of Defense or the Trinity. Article II: Membership #Once a Nation has fulfilled the requirements defined in Article I, they will be granted Membership. #Full Members must set and keep their Alliance Affiliation as Genesis at all times unless ordered otherwise by the Trinity. #Member Nations found in Non-Compliance with the Oath or Charter will be subject for disciplinary action from Genesis leadership. #Any member who receives money from another Genesis member, does so with the knowledge that the money is to be used to the growth and prosperity of Genesis. If instructions are included with the aid package, then that member is required to follow them to the fullest extent. Should that member choose to leave Genesis, he/she will be required to pay back any and all funds received from any Genesis nations, to nations of the Bank's choosing. Should he/she fail to repay all funds, that member accepts and acknowledges that Genesis has the right to pursue said nation(regardless of any new affiliation he/she may hold) with any and all means at its disposal(which includes but is not limited to, the use of its Military), unless granted an exception by the Trinity. #Any Member of Genesis who wishes to resign should post an official resignation on the alliance forum after all existing debts are repaid. #Any member in good standing is allowed to run for a democratically elected position within the alliance. Code of Conduct Genesis strives to be an honorable and respectable alliance. We expect our members to act in an accommodating manner. Members are to be respectful and keep a civil tone in any debate or discussion, with alliance members, or foreign dignitaries. If a member of Genesis violates these simple instructions the Trinity will have the authority to dictate the consequences for breaching these terms.. The punishment will be based on the individual case and will be handed out as the Trinity sees fit. The Charter, in addition to approved legislation and policies, are the supreme law of the alliance. Article III: Aggression #All war authorizations must come from the Trinity. If Trinity is absent, authorization may come from the Minister of Defense. #Members found to be engaged in unauthorized war will be expelled. #Members found employing nuclear warfare as a pre-emptive strike without authorization will be punished to the fullest extent, as deemed necessary by the Trinity. Article IV: Response to Aggression #An attack on one member is considered an attack on the entirety of the alliance. #Aggression from outside forces must be reported immediately to the appropriate area of the forum. #Attacked members have the right to utilize the full force of their military, save nuclear weapons. #Trinity may grant authorization to launch nuclear weapons on rogue attackers. #The Minister of Defense may grant authorization to launch nuclear weapons if Trinity is absent for more than 6 hours from notification of an incident. #All aggressor nations with an alliance affiliation must be reported immediately to government so government may verify membership and attempt diplomatic intervention. Attacked nations maintain the right to defend themselves. Article V: Trade and Aid #Members may trade with any nation they wish, though trading within the alliance is encouraged in the interests of promoting friendship and morale. #Members are requested to give trading partners no less than 24 hours notice when canceling a trade. #Members are encouraged to aid each other. #Members may aid those outside the alliance, as long as it conflicts with no current treaties, and the nations being aided are not at war. Article VI: Trinity #Genesis will be governed by two institutions, the Trinity and the Congress, that will lead the alliance with powers granted in the following paragraphs. #The Trinity I) Powers of the Trinity *A. Consists of three members. *B. Leads and oversees the alliance. *C. May veto any Congress decision with a 2/3 vote. *D. May take disciplinary actions against members that breaks the Charter. *E. May approve or deny defense treaties with a unanimous vote. *F. May approve or deny all other treaties with 2/3 majority vote. *G. May approve or veto Charter amendments with a unanimous vote. *H. May approve legislation with a unanimous vote after passing Congress. *I. May declare war with a unanimous vote. *J. May appoint Congress with a unanimous vote. *K. Receives all authority not given elsewhere in the Charter. II) Appointment *A. If a position within the Trinity should become vacant the remaining 2 members decide on a replacement with a unanimous vote. *B. A Council member may be removed from the Trinity by a 2/3's majority vote in the Trinity and a 4/5's majority in the Congress. Article VII: Congress #Congress represents the operations of Genesis, second only to Trinity in authority. I) Powers of the Congress *A. Congress members hold their positions for one month. *B. Consists of five members. *C. Each member of the Congress holds one vote. *D. May draw up legislation and pass with 4/5's majority and Trinity approval. *E. May negotiate treaties with foreign counterparts with Trinity approval. *F. May draw up and/or vote on any issue deemed necessary by the Trinity. *G. Can bring any issue up to the Trinity for review. II) Appointment *A. Ministers of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Defense, and Recruitment are appointed positions. *B. Any member in good standing may apply for these offices. *C. Trinity shall create a thread for each office, to be open at least 72 hours. *D. Applicants shall post their applications in the relevant thread. *E. Trinity shall judge each application on merit, activity level, and relevant skill. *F. Results shall be announced within 5 days of the close of the application period. III) Election *A. Minister of Communications is a democratically elected position. *B. Any member in good standing may run for this position. *C. Any member may vote in this election. *D. Trinity shall create a nominations thread, to be open at least 72 hours. *E. Any nominated member must be seconded, and must accept their nomination, to appear on the ballot. *F. Trinity shall create an open vote thread (not a poll) at the close of nominations. *G. The voting thread will be open at least 72 hours. *H. Trinity shall announce the results of the vote within 5 days of the close of the voting period. #Congress is made up of 5 offices. Each position carries the power of one vote. Each Congress member is head of a separate department, and they may select alliance members as Deputies to assist with operations. The listed responsibilities are not all inclusive, they are a basic guideline that should serve a base for the operations of each Ministry. IV) Positions B. Minister of Internal Affairs # May draw up internal legislation for vote. # Organizes programs to boost forum activity. # Responsible for the Management of the Genesis Academy. # Responsible for the admissions procedures into Genesis. C. Minister of Foreign Affairs # Appoints Ambassadors, and encourages their activity. # Makes arrangements for embassies and masking. # May establish embassies at other alliance forums. # May negotiate treaties with foreign alliances, with Trinity approval. D. Minister of Defense # Responsible for setting up military organization, procedures and protocols. # In times of war, responsible for allocating targets. # In times of peace or war, responsible for activity drills and defense. E. Minister of Recruitment # Responsible for setting up and maintaining recruiting guidelines. # Responsible for the active recruitment of members to the alliance. # Must ensure Genesis has a well trained and active recruiting staff. F. Minister of Communications # Responsible for communication between the membership and the government. # Responsible for coordinating in game messages to member nations. # Responsible for transmitting any ideas from General Assembly members to Congress and/or Trinity as needed. # Ideas posed to Congress are treated as legislation and follow the same rules and procedures. # Has the ability to elicit discussion from the General Assembly if Congress deems it necessary to find the opinion of the General Assembly. This should not be confused as an opportunity for voting. # Organizes the Award program. Foreign Relations Genesis Treaties See also Category:Genesis